


Sweets for My Sweet, Sugar for My Honey

by margoteve



Category: Bumblebee (Movie 2018) - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Bumblebee 2018
Genre: AU, Bee is a delivery guy, Charlie is an intern with Ratchet, Charlie managed to do a stupid, F/M, Fluff and Feels, Idiots in Love, Other, People are awkward, Porn with Feelings, The war never happened, alternative universe, bumblebee can talk, oh god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Living on Cybertron for the past couple months Charlie developed a bit of a crush on Bumblebee but she can't bring herself to tell him that. Bee has a crush on Charlie and also doesn't know how to deal with that! How will those two ever resolve the tension? (part of AU that idk when I will fully write)





	Sweets for My Sweet, Sugar for My Honey

What do you do when you want to bang your roommate? What do you do when the roommate you wanna bang is a giant robot? According to Charlie Watson - nothing. You suffer and do nothing. Also, whine about it to your best friend over Speace. 

"Memo, this is bad," Charlie groaned holding her head in her hands. There were about three beers next to her already. "It's very, very bad."

"It's just a crush, you'll be fine." He tried to reassure her only a little bit concerned. 

"No, no, no, you don't get it. It is ** _bad._ **" 

"Okay, how bad?" 

"I looked into his med files again and…. Maybe…. _ orderedacustom." _she spat the words so fast he had to take a moment to process. 

"Wait, what?" he blinked. 

She took a breath in. "I said-" 

"No, yeah, I got what you said. Lord, Charlie, this is bad!" he rubbed his face. 

"I couldn't sleep! And I remembered the specs so you know! Late-night bad decisions!" she argued. 

"That's not a bad decision, Charlie! That's a terrible decision! You don't do that!" he scolded her. 

"I knooooow," she whined and banged her head on the desk. 

"..... Do you have it?" Memo asked her after a moment. 

She looked up at the screen. "Not yet, it's supposed to arrive later today." she sighed. "I should return in."

"You really should C." Memo shook his head at her. "Just tell him you like him girl. Get over with it. Who knows maybe you won't even need a replica." he grinned. 

"You are awful friend," she grumbled squinting at the screen. 

"You know I'm right." he smiled at her gently. "Just go for it. It's not like you didn't just leave Earth to study on Cybertron. That was brave."

"Yeah but talking to your crush requires like this much courage," she lifted her hand over her head. "Moving to another planet is like over here." she hovered the other hand just under her chest. "These two things don't compare."

"Lame," Memo snickered.

"Oh shut up." She snorted and opened the fourth bottle. "Like you are one to talk."

"Hey, I did talk to you eventually!" he defended himself. 

"Oh yeah? And how long did it take?" she asked, all smug. 

He coughed. "OK, I get your point but I didn't get like a replica of you for-" he coughed. "stuff."

"You are right, that's creepy." She admitted. "As soon as I get it I will return it."

"Thank you." Memo smiled then turned his head back hearing some noise in the house. "Okay, I gotta go now. Folks home. Call me once there is new stuff coming up, yeah?"

"Yeah, you two, don't be a stranger, bud." She smiled back. The conversation ended and Charlie sighed. She needed to get her act straight and head out of the gutter. Turning away from the comm station in her room she grabbed her tools and started working on an assignment she got from Ratchet. It was absorbing enough that she didn't notice the time fly by until the sound of the front door opening got her attention. 

She looked out of her room and saw Bee with a package under his arm. 

"Hey Charlie!" he smiled and raised his clipboard. "I got a package for you."

She paled a little. "O-oh?" 

"Yeah it's from-" he read the sender and must have recognized the company. "Oh, hm-um," he made a sound of clearing his vocal systems and handed her the box and clipboard. "Just- sign here."

Charlie was burning. Her face was on fire. Never before had she wished to spontaneously combust more than she did now. "Thanks," she managed to choke out. "It's um, a gift! Joke! A joke gift! For a friend at work." She blabbed before she could stop herself. "It's… 21st birthday!" Quickly she wrote her signature on the list and snatched the package holding it as if it was radioactive. Discreet packaging her ass. God damn it.

"Sure, it's fine!" Bee said quickly. “Uh, wish her happy birthday!” Why was this so awkward. “I uh, gotta go, Smokescreen wanted to do a thing…” he clearly wanted an out.

“Mhm, sure, yeah, bye.” She nodded licking her lips and turned on her heel escaping as soon as she could.

“Bye!” Bumblebee replied and evacuated the premises of their flat just as fast.

Once safely in her room, Charlie tossed the box into the corner. “I’m so screwed.” She sighed and slid down into her chair. “Memo gonna laugh so hard at me,” she muttered before turning back to her assignment in order to forget the whole thing. 

It was easier said than done but eventually ( and with help of a random clutter heap to cover up the box) Charlie did, kind of, forget about the toy. Until she was celebrating her one year on Cybertron and came home drunk. Bee was out walking Smokescreen home. She got to her bed and spotted the label reflecting in the light. Drunkenly crawling to the clutter pile she unearthed the box and cut it open with a pocket knife. Removing the packaging the put in some batteries, setting the remote aside, and admired it.

The toy was chrome with blue light, smooth and slowly warming up a little. It was very heavy, even too heavy to hold. She set it down on her bed and stroked the large head. Giggling to herself she licked it. No surprise it tasted metallic with a bit of a tangy aftertaste. Then she wrapped her mouth around it. She couldn’t get it in very far. She licked her lips and set it down next to her bed. 

Climbing down she took off her pants as she went to her closet and retrieved a bottle of lube. Her panties kicked off to the side Charlie knelt next to the dildo and squired a gracious amount of lube on it. Her mind wandering off and imagining her hands spreading the liquid down Bumblebee’s dick, watching his flustered face and shifting optics. Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of her? His servo on her back, maybe hurrying her up a bit. She stood up and turned her back to the bed, bracing her hands on the edges and slowly tested the waters. Not yet. Too tight. 

She grabbed the remote and turn on the vibrations. Gentle ones at first. Angling herself up she slid her pussy over it and hummed pleased. This was nice. She worked herself up, her back laying on the bed and her hips rocking over the toy. Her brain showing her how Bee would look at her. Hungry. Impatient. She squeezed her breast thinking it was him. Yearning for that cool slide of metal over her nipple. Her hands fisted the bedding, her breathing got shallow and her movements shorter. Slowly it was unbearable as her need was taking over. She pressed herself hard against the tip of it and turned the vibration higher pushing herself over the edge and finishing with a stifled moan. 

Breathing out she moved her hair out of her face and laid there for a moment. Once her mind cleared out a little she pushed herself up. Using a bit more lube, she tested if she could slip the toy inside. With a careful breath in and out the head pushed past her hole and her toes curled as she gasped a little. She took the remote and turned down the vibrations a little bit. That’s better. She closed her eyes. 

Once more her brain supplied her with a fantasy. One of his voice whispering her name through gasps and moans. She shuddered and panted. Her skin was getting covered in sweat. As she moved she slipped on it further and further down. It felt so good with only the most pleasurable amount of pain. Her eyes prickled with tears but she couldn’t stop. 

“B-Bee,” she whispered over and over, each time louder than the previous one until she felt like she’d break and second now. Her fingers found her clit and her back arched as she yelled his name her fluids gushing down the toy. 

Spent and empty she collapsed on the bed. She shut the vibrator down and tried to calm down her mind and heart. It was too much, she couldn’t take it anymore. Somehow, she was going to take Memo’s advice. It was time to confess to Bee. Once she had a nap. And a cleanup…..

Wobbly she got up and made way to the shower. Somehow she wished there was cold water no matter how efficient was the Cybertronian version. 

The next day she wondered how to approach the case. Bee seemed a bit jumpy and in a hurry in the morning so she couldn’t talk to him. It wasn’t the first time he had to rush. Letting it slide Charlie just packed her things and went to work. On her break, she texted him if he had time later to talk. She was getting very nervous and she worried she might get cold feet and chicken out if they won’t sort it out that day. Even Ratchet noticed something was wrong and scoffed at her to get whatever it was out of her system or get out of there and not come back until she did. Deciding she couldn’t afford to slack off she pushed the issue to the back of her mind.

As for Bee - he had his problem. The package incident has awoken some things in him which he thought he had pushed past himself. He’s been battling himself ever since it arrived. Slowly, just like Charlie, he hoped to have finally forgotten about it all until, on the night of the party, he arrived home and overheard her moans. He has been a bit tipsy himself but sane enough to understand what was going on. What he didn’t expect was to see her riding a toy shaped like Cybertronian spike. Her body arched and her mouth open. Her moans stirred something inside him and it took everything from him not to open his codpiece and touch himself. He felt like such a creep but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Then she said his name. Repeatedly. Finally to yell it and shudder with her release. His optics were drinking in that sight. When she slumped on the bed he retreated, noticing that in the end, his hatch did open. Quickly he hid in his quarters and turned off his vocals. Sitting on his berth he opened the memory of her riding that toy on a loop. It was shameful but he wanted her so much. To touch her soft hair and feel her soft, heated body slide down his spike. All that pent up desire and the image of her did a quick job. He leaned over the wall and covered his optics with his servo. He was a mess. How he was going to face her?

Turned out he barely couldn’t. In the morning he tried to get out of the flat as soon as possible. Thankfully Smokescreen has been way too hungover to notice anything. Bee nearly jumped out of his plating when he got a text from Charlie. She wanted to talk. Oh, sweet Solus Prime.

He couldn't talk to anyone about it. He could imagine what kind of reactions he'd get if he confessed being attracted to a human! How could they even work?! (Apparently, they could granted with what he saw the previous night…) Wait, no. Bee shook his head and pushed the thought away. The biggest concern wasn’t _ that _. It was how their friends and family would accept them. IF they would accept them. 

And what if it wasn’t like Charlie wanting to be with him. What if it was just… lust? How would he handle that?

With his processor in such a frenzy, he could barely focus on his work. He messed up some deliveries so his boss gave him a day off to get himself in check. That was worse. Bee didn’t know where to go. Maccadam? Maybe. That could be a good idea.

Turns out it was a terrible idea because Charlie went there to find Bee. Unfortunately, before he could escape he got grabbed by the legendary bartender himself.

“Bumblebee! Great to see you, you rascal!” The laugh of Maccadam got the attention of the patrons, Charlie included. No escaping now. The elder Cybertronian sat him next to his flatmate. Slag. 

“Bee, did you get my message?” Charlie asked him looking a bit nervous.

“Yeah,” he confirmed and ordered a pint of high octave Energon.

“On the house,” Maccadam said giving him a wink. “For the happy couple.” Bee blinked and stared at him mortified. 

“Oh right! Not yet!” Maccadam muttered to himself and snickered.

Charlie looked puzzled at the bartender then at Bee confused. “What?”

“Don’t pay attention to him, he’s… just like that,” Bumblebee sighed. “What um, what did you want to talk about?”

She suddenly looked away and he noticed a faint blush on her cheek. “I’d prefer us to talk about it at home, okay? I just needed to see you and… make sure you got the text.” She looked so anxious he felt terrible for not replying to her. 

“Alright, I’ll just finish this and we can go,” not like he could continue drinking there alone. 

Charlie nodded and gave him a nervous smile. 

Bee downed the Energon and stood up, then he offered Charlie his hand and after transforming drove back to their flat. When they got there he waited until Charlie was out before transforming again and then they stood in front of each other awkwardly not sure what to say or who should go first.

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and she rubbed her arm. “So…,” she started. “Want to sit down?”

“Is it that bad?” he tried to joke then wanted to kick himself.

“No, no it’s- I don’t know,” she sighed.

Primus, what if she saw him last night? What has she heard him!? And now regretted it or something. What if she wanted to move out?! His processor raced with black scenarios one worse than the other.

They sat down. He kind of swayed on his chair and she rubbed her knees sitting in hers. 

“Well-” he began.

“I think I’m in love with you?” she suddenly blurted out. “I-I mean to have a crush on you, love on- I mean, um-,” she coughed and blushed furiously. “I,” she took a deep breath. “I have feelings for you and, uh, just wanted to tell you in… in case you did too or not.”

Bee tried to process all that sudden influx of information. Wow. He could not come up with anything. Processor fried. 

“Bee?” she asked, anxious for his reply.

That snapped him back to reality. “Sorry, I- I don’t know what to say,” he replied slowly.

“If you want me to move out-” she started.

“No!” he quickly stopped her there. “I do not, just- I didn’t expect- I mean- I want to say that… I have feelings for you too.”

It took her a couple of seconds. “Really?” she asked and he nodded. Her face split into a wide, relieved smile and tears threatened to spill. She tried to wipe them but it was too late.

“Are you okay?” he didn’t know why she’d cry.

“Yeah, I just- I’m so relieved,” she sniffled. “And happy!”

Carefully he reached his servo and stroked her cheek trying to catch her tears. “I’m sorry. I was a bit of a coward.”

“That’s okay,” she put her hands on his finger and nuzzled his servo. “At least it’s all cleared out now.”

“Yeah…” he replied, his enthusiasm a bit muted.

“What’s wrong?” she noticed that and her worry started to resurface again.

“Nothing, it’s that just-” he tried to put into words his concerns but it was so hard.

“You don’t want us to be t-” 

“No! I want to I just- will your family be okay with this? Us?” he finally managed to say. “It… it might not be easy here either.”

Charlie looked away and bit her lower lip. Her body was tense, he could tell. “I know, I- I thought really hard about this but I think we could do it! We can do it” she said looking him straight in the eyes. She was so brave. So determined. Her eyes - so bright and cheeks pink. He was in awe. “To hell with everyone else,” she stated.

“Yes,” he said. He was going to protect her, love her for as long as there was a spark in him. “We will.” he leaned down and nuzzled her head. 

Charlie reached up to him and kissed his cheek. Softly she stroked the metal of his faceplates and marvelled over his optics. Meanwhile, Bee was drowning in the rich brown of her eyes. The fact that now he could just do it whenever he wanted was intoxicating. 

“Can I- touch you?” he asked with a tint of hesitation.

“Yes,” she replied almost breathing the word out.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter. His thumb stroked over her hair, brushing through them and enjoying the softness and how they spilt over his fingers. He traced her neck and over her shoulder. She smiled at him and took his servo to her chest. 

“This is usually where the fun starts,” she joked and winked then hiked her shirt up.

Her skin was light, paled by living on Cybertron. It looked so squishy and fleshy. He worried he might hurt her. Charlie had no such worried. She tossed her shirt over her head and removed her bra. He was stumped. There were little cuts and marks on her.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Well,” she chuckled. “This is my birthmark.” she pointed to a red splotch on her side. “This one happened when I was 6 and fell off a tree, here I had an appendix surgery, here I burned myself, here I fell on a glass,” she started explaining all her little accidents and he stared at her horrified. Was it too late for him to get some of that bubble wrap humans used to use to secure packages and wrapped her in it? 

Apparently, his horror was visible enough to her and she laughed. “Relax, humans are very durable as you can see,” she gestured over herself. 

“I’m having second thoughts,” he teased and she stuck her tongue at him.

“Weeny.”

He gasped. “Such accusation!”

“Prove me wrong!” she pointed at him. 

“You’re on!” he shot back and she giggled and pulled him close scattering kisses over his faceplate. It was a welcomed distraction and a good way to get back into the mood. 

He stroked her chest again, having remembered what she said, watching her nipples get harder and darker. The way she was biting her lips was less nervous and more anticipating. He stroked her neck and down her back. She removed her pants and if he had lips he’d smile now. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t imagine this moment and that he didn’t figure out a couple of things.

“Can you sit down on the edge?” he stroked her legs and she quirked her eyebrow at him.

“Okay?” she sat down and just in case spread her legs. “Like this?”

“Yes,” he said happily and got down on his knees. 

“What are you-?” she tilted her head bracing herself as he put his head between her thighs and over her panties.

“You’ll like it.” he didn’t add ‘I hope’. Just in case. His grill started to vibrate. Immediately her face fell open into and ‘o’ and she pushed herself to him.

“_ Bee!” _she moaned.

Jackpot. He watched her as she arched her back and started to move her hips. He wrapped one hand around her supporting her back and moved his thumb over her nipple. Her legs locked around his head as much as she could, finding support to lift her hips to him. Her arms were shaking and her voice was strained in her moans.

Moving his head a little he watched her pant and whine. He was transfixed with that. Then she overloaded or came, he remembered the human term. Her hips pressed tight to him and she laid on top of his head, using both hands to stop herself from yelling.

She pushed him back and he turned off the vibration. His face was soaked with her juices and she laid on the counter, spread eagle trying to find her words and brain again. 

“Wow,” she said eloquently. “I didn’t know, how-?”

“I just…. Kind of -” he started explaining a bit awkward and shrugging. “Thought about it a little” he coughed. “So it was good?”

“Fucktastic,” she replied and gave him a two thumbs up. He laughed and she followed forth. “Any more surprises?” she asked him once she felt more like herself.

“Not that I can think of?” he smiled and stroked her thigh and her belly. She sighed, relaxing under his touch. He leaned down nuzzling her more and she left more kisses on him.

Her hand stroked his neck and ticked the underside of his chin making him half-closed his eyes. It was nice. 

“Ready for part two?” he asked standing up.

“Yep,” she smiled.

Using his pinky Bee slowly prodded her folds apart and pushed it inside. He stopped waiting for a protest but so far Charlie was fine. She nodded and he continued to slowly move it, stretching her and making her ready for what would come next. After a moment he switched to his forefinger and she moaned loudly.

“Oh that’s so good,” she whispered and moved her hips in sync with him.

“Better than spaghetti and meatballs?” he joked and she snorted and giggled.

“I’m gonna have one thick noodle soon,” she replied licking her lips and looking at him with such lust he forgot how to talk. She was snickering and wiggled her hips when he stopped moving.

“You’re terrible,” he told her and began to fuck her again. 

“You're welcome,” she winked then groaned when he gently hooked his finger and found The Good Spot.

“Right there!” she whined and angled her hips, trying to get sensation again.

“Like this?” he pushed in a bit harder and she gasped. 

“Yes!” her toes curled as he used deep and hard thrusts of his finger. She reached down to her clit and rubbed herself until she shut her eyes close and crashed. Her spine arched like a bridge and her body shook. Her fluids gushed on his hand harder hand before. It was amazing and he recorded every second of it saving it safely in his memory bank.

When he withdrew his finger she shuddered and made a soft noise missing the sensation of being filled. “More?” she breathed out. 

“Sweet Primus, yes,” he couldn’t take it much longer. His spike has already been out, pulsing, ready. His own lubrication coated him thinly and he pressed onto her opening. 

Her body spread for him, pulling him in. It was absolutely incredible. Her heat seeping into him and her wet walls closing around him so tight! He couldn’t push fully inside yet but he had a feeling if he could, he'd go mad.

Feeling him inside Charlie sucked the air and her eyes rolled. He was slightly warmer than she expected. The model she got definitely didn’t do him justice. But what could one expect from a sleep-deprived, late-night, lusty purchase.

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

She nodded. “Keep going,” she rasped. “Slowly.”

“Alright,” he began carefully with just barely past the crown in her. With a gentle sway, he moved back and forth, watching her reactions as inch by inch more and more of him was disappearing in her slick hole. 

Charlie timed her breathing with this thrusts, relaxing as much as she could. She could feel him shaking and see him fighting for control over himself.

“You’re doing so good, Bee,” she praised him. “Just a little bit more,” she encouraged and he moaned. 

That sound. That amazing sound sent a shiver down to her core. She licked her lips and gasped. 

“Right there Bee,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “That’s enough. Now, fuck me~”

Sweet Solus Prime he was so turned on. He couldn’t stop himself and moan again. Where did it come from? 

Not wasting any thought or time. He started to move again. Still relatively slow but gradually building up speed encouraged by Charlie’s words.“Faster! Harder!” she mewled and he could not disobey. 

The wet sound of metal and flesh filled their living room/kitchen. Her moans no longer muted down as she could only think of holding onto the edge of the table for dear life. He held her hips and ass supporting her as she bounced lightly over him.

“Can. You. Please. Do. The thing!” she pleaded and he only wondered for a moment what she could mean before he figured she meant the vibration and suddenly her arm shot over her head, nails scraping over the surface of the table.

“BEE!” she cried out. “_ Faster.” _

How could he refuse that? With final strands of self-control he had he moved faster and she gripped on his hand, her feet pressing to his chassis and she yelled. Her body stiffened, squeezing him so tightly that his overload took over him. With the last scrap of sensibility, he pulled out his come spilling over her stomach. He couldn’t stand. 

Having half a mind he braced himself over her on his forearms and watched her. Her eyes were closed and her face flushed. Hair completely messed up, chest heaving and body coloured in his blue cum. He had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than this.

He pressed his forehead to hers and she smiled, nuzzling him back.

“I’m so glad we cleared it all up,” she whispered and he chuckled. 

“Yeah,” he stroked her face.

“Bee?” she turned her head to him and opened her eyes.

“Mmm?”

“I made a dildo replica of your dick.” she blurted out. It was such a sudden revelation that he couldn’t stop himself and not laugh. It was also probably partly all that happy static in his mind.

“I… kinda saw you with you last night,” he admitted once he calmed down.

“Oh,” she blinked. “So you don’t mind?”

“Not… that much but….It is a bit weird,” he said amused.

“Yeah….” she went quiet for a moment. So did you like the show?” she looked at him a bit mischievous.

“I did,” he admitted. “A lot.”

“Good,” chuckles relieved and kisses his mouthpiece. “Now I need to sleep for like a couple of days.”

“I’ll get you to your room,” he offered, feeling a little bit more stable.

“Actually…. Do you think I could sleep in your room?” she asked making puppy eyes at him.

“Okay, you will need your blankets though,” he picked her up from the table.

“Yes, and pillows,” Charlie sat up carefully and winced feeling a bit sore. “And a shower. I miss water so much,” she sighed.

“Me too. The shower, not the water,” he clarified. “When do you go to see you family?” he asked carrying her to her room so she could clean herself up.

“In a bunch of months now, why?” she stretched when he set her down on the stairs.

“I was thinking… maybe I could go with you? See the Earth?” he proposed and she turned to him with the biggest smile.

“I’d love that!” she stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down for one more kiss. “Okay, I’ll be back in a sec!” she ran up the stairs.

He watched her naked butt disappear behind the door and one thing was very clear. He couldn’t be any happier than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not really grammar checked but lovely followmetoyourdoom did help with technicalities here and there. Y'all need to check her AO3 and twitter btw (@DapperAndDoomed), you should also check my twitter (@margot_eve) if you like my writing.


End file.
